All Turned Upside Down
by LikeTheFlowerButAPerson
Summary: Puck starts to develop feelings for someone he never expected to have feelings for. Kurt.
1. Chapter 1: Angel

(This fanfic is set after season 1. No intended season 2 spoilers. Enjoy )

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 1

Angel

Quinn sat down onto the couch and switched on the TV. She was flicking through channels when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Puck standing in the doorway. He was wearing converse, jeans, a white t-shirt and holding a black jacket in his hand.

"So, are you ready?" Puck asked smiling. "Let me just get my jacket" She replied. She grabbed her white cardi off the coffee table, slipped on her white ballet flats and followed Puck out to his old, blue, worn-down, Chevy truck. "Are you sure you want to do this" Quinn asked him. He turned to face her. "Of course I do" he said squeezing her hand. "Are _you_ sure?" he asked. "Yeah I'm sure" she said squeezing his hand back.

Puck turned the radio on and for the rest of the journey they just listened to the music.

They pulled up outside Shelby's (vocal adrenaline's ex-coach) house and walked up to the front door. Puck put his arm around Quinn's waist and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a smiling Shelby. "Hi, come in" she said to them. They followed her into the warm, cosy house. "Sorry guys she's just gone to sleep. But you can see her if you want" Shelby told them. "Yes please" Quinn answered. They followed Shelby through the lounge and toward a small room at the back of the house.

The walls of the room were pale pink and the lush carpet was cream. On the left side of the room stood a chest-of-draws and on the top of this, a small, wooden dolls house. The kind where you can buy furniture and dolls to live in it. It was the perfect room for a little girl. But Quinn didn't notice any of these things until later. In the moment that she walked into that room all she saw was the tiny, white crib that stood on the right-hand side of the room.

She walked towards it in a trancelike state and what she saw lying in it made her gasp in awe. Lying in the crib under a white, knitted blanket was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen in her life. Lying there was an angel. Her dark eyelashes a perfect crescent against her flushed cheeks, her perfect little nose and her tiny, pink lips slightly parted. She looked so delicate, like a china doll.

Quinn brushed her smooth cheek with her forefinger. "She's beautiful" Puck whispered putting his arm round her waist and kissing her cheek. "I'll leave you alone for a while" Shelby said kindly, smiling at them as she left the room. Quinn leaned into Puck and put her arm around him. "Yeah, she is beautiful" she said unable to take her eyes from the sleeping body. "She's perfect"

"Do you wish we had kept her?" Puck asked stroking her hair softly. Quinn looked up at him and then back at the sleeping angel. Her daughter. "In a way, yes" she admitted looking up into his big brown eyes. She could forever get lost in those eyes. "Yeah, I do wish we'd kept her, but I know she'll have a better life here with Shelby. Just look around, we wouldn't be able to afford all this, and I'm not ready to look after a kid full time. For Beth's sake I'm glad she's with Shelby." He smiled and kissed Quinn's hair. "Me too. It's probably time we should go" Puck said. "Yeah we probably should go" Quinn replied. She leaned over the crib and kissed Beth softly on her forehead.

Puck led her out of the room. "Thank you so much for letting us see Beth" she said to Shelby smiling. "It was a pleasure. You two are welcome anytime" Shelby replied giving Quinn a quick hug. She hugged her back. They said goodbye and walked out to Puck's truck. They climbed up into the front seats. Puck kissed Quinn softly on the lips. "I love you" He told her sweetly. "I love you too" she replied truthfully. He kissed her again. He started the engine and headed off in the direction of home.

Thank you for reading

Please review


	2. Chapter 2: A Person To Rely Upon

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 2

A Person To Rely Upon

"Hey Kurt, what are you up to?" Mercedes asked sitting down next to Kurt and putting her lunch tray onto the table. There were two piles of sheet music on the table in front of him. "Oh, hey, I'm just sorting through this sheet music Mr Schue gave me. He needed someone who was familiar with the Broadway classics." Kurt said glancing at the title of the sheet in his hands and placing it on the bigger of the two piles. "What movie do you want to watch tonight for movie and pizza night?" she asked between chews of her macaroni cheese. "I'm not too fussed. Just make it a chick flick with loads of random bitching and I'll be fine" he said smiling at her as he put _Defying Gravity_ onto the smaller pile. They laughed together. "Oh don't worry it will be" she reassured him grinning.

"What's so funny?" asked a soft, friendly voice. She turned round and saw Quinn, looking pretty in a pale blue baby doll dress, sitting down on the chair next to her. "Oh, hi Quinn. We were just discussing what film to watch tonight. Are you still up for that?" Quinn took a bite out of her apple and nodded. "Yeah, my mum's going away for the weekend so I've got the house to myself" she replied smiling warmly at Mercedes. "Awesome" she said returning Quinn's warm smile.

Kurt put the last piece of sheet music on the larger pile, gathered his things and stood up. "I'd better go give these back to Mr Schue before football practice, so I'll see you girls later. Eight o'clock?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then" Mercedes replied smiling up at him. "Bye" Quinn added as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"So, what did you do last night? Anything interesting?" Mercedes asked casually. Quinn smiled as she recalled her evening. "I went with Puck to see Beth for the first time since… you know…" she trailed off. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened or what she had said when she'd given birth to Beth and she wasn't sure if she'd said anything to Mercedes. Well actually she probably would've screamed it not said it. Had it really only been a few months ago? It seemed like years. But strangely enough, Quinn didn't feel too different than when she was pregnant. Well of course she was minus the baby bump and the hideous eating habits that came with it, but being pregnant had changed Quinn's outlook on a lot of things. Having people call _her_ names and draw pornographic pictures of _her_ on the bathroom walls had really made her realize how she'd made others feel in the past.

Mercedes's voice cut through her train of thought. "How was it?" she asked. Quinn struggled for the right words. "It was… amazing, just seeing her. I-I can't think of any words to describe it." Mercedes waited patiently for Quinn to get her thoughts together. "She was so beautiful. I just can't believe that she was inside me for nine months. I feel weird without it" Quinn rubbed her flat stomach and let her hands rest there. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad I'm back to normal but I sort of grew accustomed to it. It sort of made me feel… nice… you know…" she trailed off not knowing how to explain it. She felt like she had closeness with her. Maybe it was something that only she would understand.

"Do you regret giving her to Shelby?" Mercedes asked interpreting Quinn's words and actions. "No. I love her but I wouldn't be able to look after her. Not as well as Shelby does. She's got her own little room there" she told Mercedes. "It's perfect. The walls are pink and she's got the cutest little dolls house and a little crib. It's just perfect. Shelby loves her, she really does and I can't imagine her being with anyone else." The two girls smiled at each other in peaceful understanding.

The annoying, nasal buzzing of the school bell sounded to signal the end of lunch. The girls gathered their things and walked together to their next class smiling and laughing together at nothing in particular. As the two girls did this, they knew that their previous conversation had made them closer than they had ever been and that whatever happened, they would always rely on each other.

Thank you for reading

Please review

xxx


	3. Chapter 3: Love Songs and Designer Jacke

(So, terribly sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had major writers block with the songs and I had homework and such but I'm just making excuses now. Very, very sorry. I promise the next one will be out quicker. )

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 3

Love Songs And Designer Jackets

Mr Schue walked into the familiar choir room and took his place at the front, next to the piano. He clapped his hands together to grasp the attention of the gaggle of students that, so unalike in many ways, in his kind, understanding eyes (although they probably didn't know it) were all quite alike in the fact that they loved being a part of the unpopular Glee Club. So much so that most of them no longer cared if they got slushied by any of the popular kids. They just washed themselves off and got on with their day. Mr Schue really admired them for that.

The twelve teenagers fell silent and looked towards Mr Schue. "As this is our first meeting this year I've decided to let you have free reign" Mr Schue told them "Today I want you to stand up here and sing without any rehearsals. You can sing anything you want. Who's first?"

Unsurprisingly, Rachel's hand flew up into the air before anyone else could even think about it. "Okay Rachel, you can go first" Mr Schue said sitting down on a spare seat next to Artie. Rachel bounded up out of her seat and whispered in Brad, the pianist's, ear. She walked to the centre of the room and turned to face her fellow glee clubbers. "Before I start I'd like to say a few words" she said with a smile on her face. Santana rolled her eyes but, along with everyone else, remained silent to see what she was going to say. "I'm so glad…." And then Puck turned off. He really didn't want to listen to Rachel going on about how much better she was than everyone.

Puck looked around the room and saw Kurt doing the same as him. He was obviously sick of the sound of Rachel's voice too. The two boys' eyes met but almost instantly Kurt looked away, probably to whisper something to Mercedes. For some reason, Puck couldn't look away from the boy. He stared at the back of his head. _Why are you staring at him? Seriously, get it together dude. You're not gay. So why are you staring at the dude?_ But for some reason he couldn't look away from Kurt.

The music started and Puck was glad that it had interrupted his inner babble and made him turn away from Kurt. Puck blocked out Rachel, the choir room and Kurt and started to plan his next prank on the chess club.

Everyone around Puck applauded and he joined in half-heartedly. Quinn raised her hand "Mr Schue, could I go next?" she asked. "Of course Quinn" Mr Schue said with a smile. She got up out of her seat and walked to the performance area. "I'm dedicating this song to Puck" she said looking at the startled boy. "Thank you and… well, the song says it all" The music started and she sang without once looking way from Puck.

_I looked away then I looked back at you_

_You try to say things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day I pray that we make it through_

_Make it trough the fall, make it through it all_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Coz I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone you bring me back again_

_Back under the stars back into your arms_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces _

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_Coz I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start _

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything, everything_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces__  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__And I don't want a conversation__  
__I just wanna cry in front of you__  
__And I don't wanna talk about it__  
__Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you__  
__Cause I'm in love with you__  
__I'm in love with you__  
__I'm in love with you__  
_

The choir room erupted into applause as Quinn sat down next to Puck. She smiled at him sheepishly and he gave her a look that said _I so wanna do you. _She blushed and looked back to the front of the room. She really wasn't ready for that again.

Puck looked towards the front of the room and saw Kurt standing there, impeccably dressed as always. He nodded to Brad and the pianist started playing.

It was a song Puck didn't recognise (like most of the songs Kurt sang) but he liked it. The tempo was quite fast and the tune was catchy. It complemented the boy's voice beautifully. Puck had never really noticed how good Kurt's voice was and now that he had, he was staring at the other boy in amazement. _Wow. He looks so confident… and kind of cute. Wait, cute? What the f*** dude?_ He mentally shook himself and looked up to see that Kurt had finished singing and everyone was applauding. He joined in as Kurt walked back to his seat and Puck's eyes followed him all the way there.

"Okay guys, that's all we've got time for today so we'll hear the rest of you tomorrow" Mr Schuester said with a smile "Well done Kurt, Quinn and Rachel. I'll see you kids tomorrow" Everyone got up and headed for the door all talking among themselves about their fellow students performances. Puck stood up just as Quinn walked out the door. The only others left were Mercedes and Kurt. Puck stepped around the chairs and started heading for the doorway when something caught his eye. It was a dark lump on top of a chair in the front row. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a small, black jacket. _The only person that would wear a jacket in this weather would be Kurt _Puck decided. He turned to the doorway to see Kurt just about to walk through the door.

"Hummel!" Puck shouted after him. Kurt turned round, one eyebrow raised, hands on his hips.

"What do you want Puckerman" Kurt said angrily. Puck smirked and let out a snigger at the other boys reaction to him.

"What?" Kurt demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh… uh, you left your jacket" Puck said holding out the jacket towards Kurt lamely. A look of surprise washed across Kurt's face and Puck suppressed another smirk.

"Oh… uh, thanks" Kurt said walking up to Puck and taking the jacket from him. Their hands touched as the exchange happened but just as Kurt was about to take the jacket from Puck's grip, Puck held onto Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up from the jacket to look questioningly at Puck. Their eyes met and, for the first time in his life, the look in the other boy's eyes made Puck feel shy and nervous. He leaned in towards the other boy tentatively and softly pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Quinn stared in bewilderment through the open choir room door. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She turned and ran down the corridor towards the exit with tears streaming silently down her face.

Thank you for reading

Again, sorry for taking so long to write this

The song Quinn sings is Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne

Oh, I havn't done a disclaimer yet so I do not own Glee or any of the characters in it (unfortunately)

Much love

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4: Project Runway

(I'm really, truly sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out especially after I promised you all that I would be quicker this time. Hopefully the next few chapters will be quicker seeing as it's nearly the Christmas holidays and I won't have to go to school Again, sorry for the unforgivable lateness. Please forgive me. Enjoy.)

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 4

Project Runway

Kurt looked up at his reflection in the small, round mirror at his desk. He sighed and put down his bottle of moisturiser; he couldn't concentrate. He rubbed his forehead and examined the frowning face looking back at him in the mirror.

He reached up and felt his lips; looking and feeling for something that was different; something that had changed. Surely after being in contact with another boy's lips _something_ must have changed, he thought. Kurt knew this was stupid and that there was no physical change after being kissed by someone; but there was emotional change.

No. Kurt felt exactly the same about Puck as he always had. Puck was dumb, arrogant and selfish. Well, after joining glee club he had stopped throwing Kurt in the dumpster. But that didn't change the fact that he did it in the first place.

But then why had puck kissed him? Puck? Kurt really didn't know nor did he particularly _want _to know.

Kurt sighed heavily, got up from his desk and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up around himself. _I hate Puck_, Kurt thought as his head hit the pillow. _Then why do I want nothing more than the feel of his lips on mine right now?_ Kurt's subconcsiousness questioned as he drifted off to sleep.

The nasal buzzing of the school bell shocked Kurt back to reality. He gathered up his things and got up out of his seat near the back of the classroom. Spanish class had been incredibly boring and Kurt couldn't help lapsing into daydreams; mainly criticising other people's clothes and planning what he would wear for the rest of the week, but he couldn't keep images and questions about his kiss with Puck from slipping into his mind.

Pushing these aside, he walked out of the Spanish classroom and down the hall to his locker. He put away his books, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _You are not going to think about Puck or that kiss anymore!_ Kurt ordered himself. _Just go to lunch with Mercedes and forget about it!_

Kurt calmed himself once more, shut his locker and started towards the lunch hall. Then it all happened at once. Kurt could see three tall figures walking towards him so he moved to the left slightly to avoid walking into them but, the next thing he knew he felt a rush of ice cold liquid slap him square in the face.

He stood, open-mouthed, grape flavoured slushie dripping down his back, ruining his favourite Michael Kors sweater, and glared up at the three boys standing in front of him. Azimio, Puck, and Karofski. Puck was holding a now empty slushie cup; Azimio and Karofski were laughing on either side of him; Puck just stood there glaring at Kurt. Kurt's own angry stare faltered when he saw the look on Pucks face. What had he done to make Puck look at him with that level of hatred? Azimio and Karofski high-fived and walked off in the direction Kurt had just come from. Puck, still glaring at Kurt, followed them.

Kurt growled angrily under his breath and walked off in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

Kurt shoved his books away in his locker and slammed the door shut. He turned around and saw someone out of the corner of his eye. It was Puck. Without thinking, Kurt held his head high and marched over to the other boy. "What is your problem?" Kurt demanded of a shocked Puck. Kurt didn't get an answer, just a taken aback look from Puck. "You throw a slushie at me after what you did yesterday!" Kurt hadn't planned to confront Puck about the kiss but the words were just flowing now. "Why did you even do that? What, Quinn won't put out so you make do with anything you can get including kissing me?" Puck looked around, incredibly relieved that they were alone and no one else would've heard that last comment. "You know, you're not worth it Puckerman" Kurt spun round and headed for the exit when Pucks voice stopped him.

"Sorry" It had been mumbled quietly but Kurt had heard it. He spun back around to face Puck. "You… why…. wait, what?" Kurt walked back over to Puck. "Sorry" Puck said staring down at his feet. "For yesterday, today… all of it." Kurt was shocked and more than a little confused. Puck was apologizing to him? "I know its kind of late to be apologizing, but I'm really sorry for how I treated you last year. Throwing you in the dumpster, giving you slushie facials. It wasn't cool."

Kurt was extremely shocked that Puck was apologizing to him. He was happy that he was, but it had just come out so suddenly. "We uh… we cool dude?" Puck asked sticking his hand out towards Kurt. "First of all, don't call me dude" Kurt said instinctively. "But yeah I guess. I mean yeah." Kurt smiled at Puck nervously, ignoring the other boys outstretched hand. Puck lowered his hand and smiled back at Kurt. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started toward the exit. When Kurt didn't follow, he turned round and motioned for him to. Kurt sighed. "Sorry, I can't. Project Runway's on"

"You actually like this show?" Puck asked as the tv cut to the adverts. "All they do is make clothes and bitch about each other." Kurt looked over to see Puck lounging, casually on the other end of his couch, looking like it was the most natural thing in the world. Kurt sighed. "Yes, Noah. I do happen to like it"

"Noah?"

"Oh, I mean uh Puck" _Congratulations, Kurt. That wasn't awkward at all. _

The two boys sat in awkward silence, staring towards the tv where an advert for toilet paper was playing.

"You have Mario Bros 3?" Puck exclaimed walking over to his small collection of computer games and picking up the game in question.

"Uh, yeah. My uncle gave it to me for my birthday" Kurt told Puck, extremely glad to change the subject. Puck put the disc into the games console. "Which level are you on? Or have you finished it?" Puck asked, sitting back down on the couch and handing Kurt a controller. "I haven't actually played it yet" Kurt confessed. Puck gaped at Kurt. "You've never played Mario Bros?" He sounded truly shocked. Kurt shook his head.

Puck started up the game and showed Kurt how it worked. Kurt actually enjoyed the game which surprised him. He would have to thank his uncle again for the gift.

The two boys were just about to complete level 7, which Puck had told Kurt was the hardest, when Kurt realised the time. "Crap!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"What? Come on we're nearly finished the level. The end is just up here" Puck said continuing to play the game without Kurt.

"Crap crap crap! How, in the name of Gucci, could I forget?" Kurt mumbled, ignoring Puck as he hurriedly stuffed dirty washing into the laundry basket.

Puck groaned. "You made me loose the level now. What's so important that you forgot?" Puck questioned, throwing the controller down on the couch next to him.

"Quinn and Mercedes are going to be here in 10 minutes and I haven't got anything ready!" Kurt explained panicky.

"Why don't you just cancel it?" Puck suggested.

"I can't. I told- wait. Maybe that would work" Kurt said hurrying over to his bedside table where his phone was lying. Kurt dialled the familiar number and pressed the call button. Mercedes picked up on the second ring.

"Oh, hi Kurt"

"Mercedes, I've had an excellent idea"

"Okay what is it?"

"Instead of having movie and pizza night we could have a Christmas party at mine and invite all of the glee club!"

"Yeah, that's a really good idea!"

"Can I leave you and Quinn in charge of movies and entertainment? And I'll provide snacks"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll call Quinn in a minute and then I'll text Tina."

"Okay. Tell everyone to get here for six o'clock"

"Okay, will do. Bye Kurt. See you soon"

"Bye Cedes"

Kurt hung up and turned to face Puck who was sitting on the couch watching him. "Well come on. Help me with the snacks"

Thank you for reading

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited or even just read. It means so much to me and you are what keeps me going with all of this

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 5

Truth or Dare?

"Where do you want this?" Puck asked walking down the stairs into Kurt's basement bedroom carrying a rather large bowl of crisps.

"Umm, on the coffee table" Kurt said looking around at the room. He and Puck had moved most of his furniture to the edges of the room to make more space for everyone. He didn't know what means of entertainment Mercedes was planning on bringing but he remembered her mentioning a video of them performing at Regionals so he got a few beanbags and placed them down near the couch.

Just as he was about to relax on the couch and wait for everyone to arrive, the doorbell rang. He bounded up the stairs, to the door and opened it. On the doorstep stood Mercedes, Tina and Quinn.

"Hi" Kurt half squealed. They all bundled together in an awkward group hug. All except Quinn.

"Come in, come in. It looks freezing out there" Kurt said stepping out of the bundle and holding the door open as the girls walked into the house.

Kurt was just about to close the door when he heard a shout from the driveway. Finn, Matt and Mike climbed out of Finns car and into Kurt's house. Kurt led them all down to his bedroom and told them to make themselves at home.

The boys walked over to the snack table and Puck got up from the couch and joined his football friends. Kurt walked over to the bed where Mercedes was taking off her coat. "When did Puck get here?" she asked putting her coat on the bed. "Uh, just a few minutes before you did" Kurt said trying to sound nonchalant. Kurt was relieved when her attention was pulled away from him by Tina asking her something.

Kurt spotted his dad standing at the top of his stairs and walked over to see what he wanted.

"More of your friends have arrived" Burt told Kurt who spotted Rachel, Santana and Brittany standing behind his dad. "Okay, thanks dad. Come in" he told the girls. They stepped around Burt and into Kurt's room.

Kurt stood watching his dad expectantly. "We uh, we're gunna need some help getting Artie down here" his dad said. Kurt looked round his dad and saw Artie behind him in his wheelchair.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry Artie! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed.

Burt walked down the stairs into Kurt's room as Artie said: "Don't worry, its okay. I'm used to this kind of stuff." Artie told Kurt with a shrug.

"No it's not okay. I should've thought. I'm so sorry" Kurt said as his dad came back up the stairs with Finn, Matt and Puck following behind him.

"No really, it's fine. Please stop apologizing" Artie said. Kurt backed up as Burt and the boys proceeded to carry Artie down the stairs and into his room. "Thanks" Artie said as they put him down. "Thant's okay, man" Finn said. "Yeah we're kind of used to it from when we had to carry you into the auditorium before they got the wheelchair ramps" Puck said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kurt looked over to Puck and saw that Puck was looking at him tentatively. Kurt blushed slightly and looked away.

"C'mon everyone! It's about to start" Mercedes called from the tv. They all went over and sat down on Kurt's couch, the few beanbags Kurt had put there and on the floor in front of the tv. Kurt sat down on a beanbag and saw Puck sit down next to him on the floor. The two boys looked at each other. Puck smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back before they turned towards the tv to watch the recording of them all performing at Regionals.

Don't stop believin' was amazing. They hadn't made any mistakes at all. And Kurt was actually impressed with Finn and Rachel's version of Faithfully. Mr Schue was right; they really should've beaten Aural Intensity.

As they belted out the final notes of Don't Stop Believin' everyone in Kurt's room burst into applause. "Wow. I didn't know we did _that_ good" Tina exclaimed.

"I know! I thought Mr Schue was exaggerating!" Finn laughed.

"I think Miss Sylvester is in love with me" Brittany said in her dreamy, off with the fairies voice. Everyone turned to look at her. Rachel gave Brittany a weird look and said: "Brittany, are you sure? I'm pretty sure Miss Sylvester is incapable of any such emotions seeing as she has no soul. Seriously, what is wrong with you, Brittany?" Santana put her hand on Brittany's arm. "Just leave her alone, Man Hands. Come on Brittany" Santana said taking Brittany's hand and leading her away from Rachel. "I was just pointing out that I'm pretty sure Miss Sylvester doesn't love Brittany" Rachel said turning back to the others. "It's okay, we know you were" Finn said taking her hand and smiling at her.

"So… anyone for truth or dare?" Mercedes asked. There were sounds of agreement and enthusiasm around the room. Kurt quickly walked up to Mercedes and whispered in her ear: "Are you sure? It might get messy. I don't want a fight or anything"

"Oh, it'll be fine" Mercedes said picking up an empty bottle from the snack table and sat down in the circle everyone was making on the floor. Kurt sighed in defeat and sat down next to her.

Mercedes spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel. "Um, I'll have a dare" Rachel said.

"Okay, run round the house naked" Santana suggested.

"No. We're keeping this clean, Santana" Kurt told her.

"Clean isn't fun" Santana replied.

"Oh I know!" Finn said getting up and going to the snack table. He picked up a crisp and came and sat back down in the circle.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked. Finn licked the crisp and then held it out towards Rachel. "Eat it" Finn said. "Eww, no" Rachel said. "It's your dare, you have to" Finn replied. "Pretty crap dare" Santana mumbled but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. "Fine" Rachel said taking the crisp from Finn. She examined it before putting it in her mouth and eating it.

Mercedes spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Mike.

"I'll have a dare" Mike said.

"You should come and meet my unicorn" Brittany smiled.

"Go and tell Kurt's dad that you love him" Matt suggested. "Okay" Mike got up from his place in the circle, in between Matt and Puck, and walked up the stairs and out of Kurt's room.

"Do you think he's actually gunna do it?" Mercedes asked the group.

"I hope he doesn't. My dad will never let me have any of you guys round again if he does" Kurt said.

Mike walked back in and sat down in the circle. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"Did you do it?" Mercedes asked

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

"I did it. I just walked in, said: "I love you" and walked out again. He gave me a really weird look" Mike told the others.

Mercedes spun the bottle for a third time. It landed on Kurt.

"I'll um, I'll have a truth please" Kurt said.

"Okay, um, tell us a secret" Rachel said.

"Okay. Uhr… I can't think of anything" Kurt lied. He now wished he'd chosen to do a dare.

"There must be something" Rachel sighed.

Quinn, who had been strangely quiet and distant during the party, chose now to speak out. "Yeah, Kurt. How about… oh… um. You're a boyfriend stealer?"

Kurt sat, open mouthed and red faced, with ten pairs of eyes on him. His friends' faces varied from confusion, shock, and, in Quinn's case, fury – all except Puck. Puck just sat, staring down at his hands in his lap.


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

_(Hello. I'm sorry that the previous chapter took me so long to get out. As you've probably guessed by now, I'm really slow at writing them and I procrastinate a lot. So if you think I'm taking too long to write a chapter, feel free to send me a message or write a review telling me to hurry up. I also give you permission to be very rude in said messages/reviews._

_(This is a short chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but I felt that this scene was important in building their relationship. I hope you like it)_

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 6

Explanations

Kurt flopped down onto his couch and sighed. _Well… Today was… _Kurt thought to himself and sighed again.

Kurt had arrived deliberately late to school to try and avoid any lingering looks or questions from his fellow glee club members. Knowing McKinley's reputation for gossip spreading faster than illness does, Kurt was sure that the whole school and most of the teachers would know about the kiss. But Kurt was surprised to find that, when he finally did walk into school with seemingly a lot less confidence than he usually did, the only recognition he received were a few odd glances from Finn and Rachel and, to his dismay, an impatient Mercedes waiting at his locker, no doubt waiting for Kurt to explain to her what Quinn's outburst meant. Kurt also realized that neither Quinn nor Puck were any where to be seen.

The fact that no one apart from the glee club seemed to know about Quinn's outburst calmed Kurt. But then he remembered Mercedes waiting at his locker and instantly his nerves rocketed again. He took a deep breath, stood up straight and walked over to his locker. He opened it and swapped his maths book for his history one.

"Hi Kurt" Mercedes said. Kurt could hear the impatience in her voice. "Mercedes" Kurt replied.

"So, care to tell me what the hell Quinn was talking about last night when she called you a boyfriend stealer? Because 1) I don't see why Quinn would lie about something like that 2) I really didn't think that you were that kind of person and 3) If what she said was true then that would mean you were fooling around with Puck. I really didn't think he was your type."

"Mercedes, I really don't want to talk about this right now-"

"Oh so you're not denying it"

"No, j-just listen, Mercedes" Kurt was really feeling the pressure. He didn't want to lie to his best friend, but the thing that was going on between him and Puck… well to be honest he didn't really know _what _was going on with him and Puck. "It-It's just a misunderstanding. Mercedes please don't be mad at me" Kurt's confidence was in real jeopardy now. It was almost non-existent.

"Kurt, I'm not mad at _you, _I'm just mad that you didn't tell me about this. I thought we were best friends"

"We are Mercedes" Kurt shut his locker. "I-I promise I'll tell you everything, when I actually work out what's going on" Kurt turned to look at Mercedes. She smiled. "Okay"

Later on, at lunch, Kurt was sitting with Mercedes, Tina and Artie. They were talking animatedly about their favourite films when Kurt saw Puck and Quinn walking out of the lunch hall together. His heart sank slightly at the sight.

Kurt turned on the tv as there was a knock on his bedroom door. _That must be my dad. He's home early _Kurt thought as he walked up his stairs and opened the door. "Oh" Kurt murmured as he saw Puck standing in his doorway. "C-can I come in?" Puck asked looking down at his trainers. "Um… sure" Kurt said stepping aside. They walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch in silence.

"Quinn talked to me today" Puck announced staring at the tv without actually seeing it. "Oh? And what did she say?" Kurt asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"She found me in the lunch hall and asked me if we could talk outside"

"Yeah, I saw you two leaving together"

"Oh… Well when we got outside she started crying, and I hate it when girls cry. I couldn't do anything so I-I had to tell her"

"Tell her what Puck?"

"She saw the kiss" Puck whispered.

_Well that explains the 'boyfriend stealer' bit_ Kurt thought.

"She asked me why I kissed you"

"And what did you tell her?" Kurt asked Puck. He was as anxious to hear the answer to this as he can imagine Quinn was.

"I-it was just an impulse. I just did it. I don't know why" Kurt's heart sank. He didn't know what he was expecting Puck to say, but he was disappointed nonetheless.

"But that was then" Puck said making Kurt look up. Puck was looking at him. "Since then I've started to see things differently. Started to see _you_ differently" Kurt's heart jumped into overdrive. "I-I think I like you, Kurt"

Kurt realised, in that moment, that he liked Puck too.

_Thank you for reading _

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did it would definitely not be as excellent as it is._

_xxxxx_


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

_(Hello. This chapter is another shorter one, sorry. I'd just like to thank all of you for reviewing, favouriting, and reading. I never thought I'd even get this many people reading something that I'd written. So thank you, all of you. Enjoy __)_

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 7

Complications

Puck sat in glee club, easily ignoring Rachel's ramblings about Broadway and how she should get all the solos because "to be painfully honest, none of you are up to the standard that performing to audiences requires… "

He found himself looking over at Kurt. He was intrigued by the boy. He wasn't taking the piss when he told Kurt he liked him, he was telling the truth. _Wait, so does that make me gay?_ Puck thought. He quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to deliberate about it yet.

Puck looked over to where Quinn was sitting talking to Brittany and Santana, they were also ignoring Rachel. Puck loved Quinn, right? I mean she had his baby! And she was hot, no one could deny that. But when Kurt had done that cheerios number with Mercedes… that boy could _move!_ Puck had to really concentrate to control himself at the memory.

Looking at Quinn, Puck then realised that she wasn't wearing the pastel coloured baby doll dresses she'd been wearing since she was kicked out of the cheerios; she was wearing her old cheerios uniform. Puck was surprised that Miss Sylvester had let her back in. _I wonder what Quinn had to do to get back in? _Puck winced at the thought.

Rachel started singing an old Broadway song that Puck had never heard of and he sighed. Why was this girl so predictable?

He turned to look back at Kurt and found that Kurt was watching him. Puck blushed slightly (something he'd never done up until the kiss with Kurt) and smiled. Kurt turned bright red but smiled back before he looked back towards the front of the room. _He looks so cute when he blushes _Puck thought gazing in Kurt's direction. Puck mentally shook himself. _What was that? Seriously, dude, that wasn't cool! _

Rachel finished dramatically and there was scattered applause around the room. Mr Schue got up and stood in front of the piano, facing the students. "Thank you, Rachel" He said nodding in her direction. "Now, for your assignment this week I want you to each come up with a solo, a duet or a group number that we could do at sectionals. You'll be performing them next time" He ended with a smile.

The glee club got up out of their chairs, clearly excited that Mr Schue was letting them chose their own songs to sing, and exited the choir room. Kurt and Mercedes were walking towards the door talking about the assignment. "I'm thinking a Gaga duet. Imagine it. Me and you up on stage, a spotlight on each of us. Our costumes will be perfect, with plenty of glitter and the obvious Gaga-ness. The music starts and we start moving with it. Then we start to sing and-"

"Hey, Kurt" Puck said grabbing the other boys arm as he was about to leave the choir room. Kurt turned to look at him. "I'll be there in a second, Mercedes" he said turning to her and then, when it was just him and Puck left in the choir room he turned to look at Puck.

Puck could see a slight smile playing at his lips but apart from that, Puck couldn't read Kurt's emotions or reactions from his face at all. He kind of liked that about Kurt; how one minute you can read his emotions from his face so easily but the next you have no inclination of what he is thinking or feeling at all.

Puck looked down slightly so he didn't have to look into Kurt's mesmerising eyes. "Do you uh… maybe wanna go and see a movie or something Friday night?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Kurt made a shocked face and then composed himself. "Won't you get beaten up if you're seen with me?" Kurt remarked.

"No one messes with Pucksaurus"

Kurt laughed. "Okay then. What time should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up" Puck said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, smiled at Kurt and left the choir room.

Kurt was left standing in the choir room slightly stunned but a wide smile forming across his face.

Puck walked into the parking lot and started over to his truck. "Puck" He heard someone call from round near the dumpsters. He followed the voice and found Quinn leaning against her car.

"Um, hi Quinn" Puck said nervously.

"Hi Puck" she smiled sweetly. "You're not doing anything on Friday are you? Because I thought you and I could go visit Beth."

"Um I actually think I'm busy on Fri-"

"I'm sure Shelby would be pleased to see us and I know Beth would love to see you. She is your daughter too, you know. We could go at an earlier time this time so we can play with her. That would be fun wouldn't it?" Quinn laid her hand on Puck's arm softly, looking up into his eyes.

Thoughts of playing and spending time with his daughter pulled at Puck's heartstrings and, without really knowing what he was doing, he said: "Yes. Yeah, I'll be there." And with that Quinn smiled, got in her car and drove away.

0000000000

_Thank you for reading _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

_xxxxx_


	8. Chapter 8: I Should've Known

_(Hello dear readers! I am so, horribly, terribly sorry that I haven't written in so long. I deserve to be shot. But, I think I may have something that will start to make up for it. I will post the last three chapters this week. Yes, all of them this week *everyone gasps*. There will be 10 chapters in total so yes we are nearly at the end. _

_I would like to thank you all so very much for the favourites, reviews and to those of you who have just read. In case you didn't know, this is my first fanfic. Ever. And I'm so thankful to you all for helping making it happen. _

_I will stop babbling now and let you read the chapter. Bye bye x)_

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 8

I Should've Known

Kurt turned off the engine of his navigator but didn't get out of the car. He knew if he got out now he'd do something he'd regret. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, but then he saw an unmistakable figure crossing the parking lot towards the school's entrance and fury built up inside him again. _I should've known he'd stand me up_ Kurt sighed to himself.

Kurt had spent at least two hours on Friday afternoon deciding what to wear for his trip to the cinema with Puck. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't a date; he and Puck were just friends.

It got to nine o'clock and Puck hadn't shown up. By ten Kurt was getting worried that something might have happened to him. He picked up his phone and went to call him when he realised he didn't have Puck's number. By midnight Kurt was furious, and you don't make Kurt Hummel furious unless you want a death sentence.

Kurt let his head fall onto the steering wheel of his navigator and let out a groan. He realised that he'd been extremely stupid to believe that Puck was actually taking Kurt out. He'd also been stupid to believe that Puck liked him. _He's probably laughing about how pathetic I am with Karofsky and the other neanderthal football players right now _Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt was shocked out of his pessimistic haze buy a tapping on the window. He looked up to see Mercedes standing, hands on her hips, looking at him curiously. He opened the door of his navigator.

"I'll be there in a minute Mercedes" he said pretending to look for something in his bag.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Nothing" he said avoiding her eyes.

"Kurt, I know when something's up with you. Why won't you just tell me?"

"Fine" he sighed, sliding over to make room for Mercedes. "It's kind of a long story." Mercedes waited for Kurt to continue. "Puck asked me to go to the cinema with him on Friday but he never turned up."

There was a pause. "How is that a long story?" Mercedes asked him.

"Well… I guess it isn't, really."

"Kurt, I know you like him…" Kurt started to protest but Mercedes quietened him with a finger. "But the Kurt I know wouldn't sit in his car doing nothing about it. He would walk into school, head held high, best bitch face on, and show that good for nothing jerk who he messed with. And I'd be there to back him up."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. No one messes with the Queens of Diva"

"That's more like it!" Mercedes and Kurt climbed out of the car and headed towards the school building confidently.

00000

Kurt walked into the lunch hall, where he agreed he'd meet Mercedes, and got into the line behind two blonde cheerios. He recognised one of the voices as Quinn's and unintentionally started to listen into their conversation.

"It was so great to see her again! And Puck was so great when he was playing with her. Shelby even let us stay for dinner so we could help put Beth to sleep"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And Puck came back to mine afterwards."

"So you two are officially together again?"

"Yep, thanks to last night."

The line moved forward but Kurt didn't move with it. He was rooted to the spot. A deluge of emotions whipped through him. Shock, hurt, anger, and many more in between. Kurt stormed out of the lunch hall; not caring who saw his outburst.

00000

Kurt found Puck in the choir room, lightly strumming on his guitar. He played a couple of chords and then picked up a pencil and scribbled something onto a piece of paper sitting on a chair beside him.

"I always knew you were a complete jerk! I don't know why I was so stupid to think you were telling the truth!" Kurt shouted as he stormed over to the other boy.

"Oh, hi Kurt! You… wait, what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about!" Kurt was standing right in front of Puck now. Puck lowered his eyes and said quietly: "It's not what you think. She…"

"I don't want to know what she did! I don't want your excuses! I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you. Look, whatever's going on between us, it's over. I never want to lay eyes on you again!" And with that Kurt stormed out of the choir room.

Puck slumped down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

_Thank you for reading _


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies Well Sort Of

**I bet you all thought I'd fallen off the face of the planet didn't you?**

**I had no intentions of finishing this story until a few hours ago when I was doing some spring cleaning of the laptop kind and stumbled upon it again. I decided that I may as well finish it for the readers sake, so if for the past however long it's been, you have wanted to send me hate mail and/or send out assassins to deal with me, no need! I _am _sorry that the last two chapters have taken an obscene amount of time to get out but I hope you might be a least a little satisfied with the ending… maybe? I don't know…**

**You can go ahead and read it now.**

**(Just another thing which will probably not be of any use or interest to anyone but the first two paragraphs and the entirety of the final chapter were written eons ago when I was still actively working on this as opposed to the rest of this chapter which I just wrote now so if there's any difference in writing styles etc that's why.)**

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 9

Apologies… Well Sort Of

Puck stood by his locker looking down at his watch. _Where's Kurt? He always comes to his locker before first period_ Puck thought. The bell rang to signal the start of class so he gave up on his first idea. _Maybe he's ditching_ Puck thought as he walked into the math classroom, but sighed in relief as he saw Kurt sitting in the back row. _It's time to put plan B into action. _

Puck sat down in the empty seat next to Kurt and got out his notebook and pen. As the teacher started to drone on about algebra, Puck quickly scribbled a note onto the paper, folded it and put it carefully on to the side of Kurt's desk. Kurt ignored it and carried on starring at the front of the class room.

Puck glanced towards the front of the classroom briefly before leaning across the space between him and Kurt.

"Y'know ignoring it isn't gunna make it disappear" he muttered and pushed the note further onto Kurt's desk.

A sigh left the other boy's lips and he unfolded the note. His brow furrowed as if contemplating something before he folded up the note and put it in his bag.

The remainder of the lesson crawled by painfully slowly and Puck was extremely glad when it was over. After they'd filed out of the classroom Puck grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him aside.

"What do you want?" Kurt said irritably, looking at his nails.

"I want you to come with me to somewhere special, like the note said" Puck answered in a hushed tone so as not to be overheard.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Kurt glared up at Puck.

"Please? I just want to talk… y'know, in a place where there's no chance of being overheard or any interruptions."

"I'm late for class" Kurt murmured, turning around and walking away. Puck lurched forward and grabbed his shoulder; Kurt spun around to face him, giving him one of his best death glares.

"Just meet me in the parking lot after school" Puck pleaded.

Kurt paused for a moment. "I'll think about it." And with that, he turned and walked away.

0000000000000000

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me" Puck said from behind the wheel of his truck. Kurt just turned to face the window. After looking at his surroundings and not recognising where they were Kurt piped up: "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you" Puck replied defiantly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

A small grin appeared on Puck's face as Kurt 'hurumph'ed and sunk down in his seat.

When they had arrived at their destination, Puck killed the engine and climbed out of the car. Kurt followed suit and walked around the front of the truck to stand next to Puck.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kurt asked taking in hid surroundings. They were standing outside a small play park. There was a small slide, a see-saw, and a set of swings. It was just starting to get dark, so they were the only ones there.

"I don't really know" Puck admitted, staring out at the park. He turned to Kurt. "My mum used to bring me and my little sister here when we were younger."

Puck gently slid his hand into Kurt's but the other boy jerked away from the touch, stuck his hands in his coat pockets, and walked off towards the swings. Puck followed and sat down on a swing.

"I loved the swings the most. I remember pushing kids off them because I wanted a go" he chuckled as he started to swing back and forwards.

Kurt stood arms crossed over his chest, staring out into the night. Puck stood up and approached him. "Look, Kurt I-"

"No" Kurt cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."

"But…" Kurt shook his head and stalked off in the direction of the slide.

Puck quickly followed. "But I want to apologise. I _need_ to apologise." Puck reached Kurt. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to say anything, and I want you to leave me alone."

"I don't believe you!" Puck exclaimed. He sighed. "I'm sorry that I hurt you and I know I shouldn't have done it but I just-"

"Puck, shut up."

"-and I know there's no excuse. I'm _so_ _sorry _Kurt and I-"

Kurt groaned in frustration. He spun round and forced his lips on Puck's. Puck slipped his hands around Kurt's waist and kissed back. Kurt involuntarily sighed into the kiss and placed his hands on Puck's chest. _Oh god _he thought.


	10. Chapter 10: All Turned Upside Down

**Let's just cut to the chase shall we?**

**Here's the final chapter.**

All Turned Upside Down

Chapter 10

All Turned Upside Down

Kurt stood in the doorway of the choir room and looked in. From here he could see Brittany sitting on Santana's lap playing with the cheerleaders hand; the back of Finn's head and his flailing arms as he was probably describing to Sam and Mike how he got past level 7 last night; Quinn, sitting on the top tier, head bowed, wringing her hands in her lap; and Puck, sitting on the lower tier, rubbing his arm nervously.

Kurt looked at Puck and smiled. Memories of the night before came rushing back to him. Stolen glances; gentle, warm hands in his; soft, slow lips on his… _No. _Kurt told himself. _This is Noah Puckerman. The straight guy on the football team who used to throw slushies at you and throw you in the dumpster. _The word _'used to' _caught his attention but he shook the thought off quickly.

He took a deep breath, centred himself, and walked into the choir room. Mercedes waved at him from her seat on the top tier and gestured to the chair next to her. Kurt smiled back at her but instead, walked over to where Puck was sitting.

At the approaching footsteps, Puck's head snapped up. "Noah I need to talk to you" Kurt told the boy. Puck nodded. "I just needed to tell you that-"

"Okay, if everyone can take their seats and we can get started" Mr Schue announced as he entered the choir room. "We've got a lot of preparation to do before Sectionals next week"

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Puck, knowing that he couldn't have this conversation now. He took out a notepad from his bag and started to write.

_Noah,_

_I need to tell you that what happened yesterday between us was a mistake. I shouldn't have agreed to go there with you and I shouldn't have kissed you. _

_I'm sorry._

He handed the notepad to the boy sitting next to him but didn't look him in the eye whilst doing so. A few moments later he felt the notepad being placed in his lap and he looked down. Under his note in Puck's hurried, untidy handwriting was a reply.

_Did I do something to upset you? Or something bad?_

Kurt sighed, and started scribbling a reply.

_No, you didn't. I just know this isn't good or right. For either of us. _

Kurt handed the notepad back to Puck. But Puck didn't get a chance to write a reply back. They had to learn the choreography for their set list for sectionals.

All throughout learning the simple choreography Kurt kept stealing secret glances in Puck's direction, but would then realise what he was doing and look back at Mr Schuester, who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to teach Finn the opening sequence for the last fifteen minutes.

The bell sounded to signal the end of glee rehearsal and everyone picked up their things. Kurt exited the room but was instantly greeted with a face full of ice and blue food colouring. He wiped the slushie out of his eyes and straightened up, determined to look like he didn't care when he heard the smash of a body being pushed up against the lockers to his right caught his attention.

He looked towards the noise and saw Karofsky being pushed up against the lockers by Puck. "What the hell Puckerman?" Karofsky shouted in the other boy's face.

"What is your problem?" Puck yelled at Karofsky.

"Looking out for your boyfriend are you?" Karofsky taunted.

Puck slammed Karofsky into the lockers again and brought his face right up to Karofsky's. "You lay a finger on him and you'll wish your fat, ugly mother had kept her legs closed!" Puck sneered in Karofsky's face. Puck dropped the other boy to the floor and spat at him.

Kurt ran into the boy's bathroom and leaned over the sink breathing heavily. He heard footsteps approaching and snapped his head up. Puck walked towards him and handed him a paper towel. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kurt nodded as he wet the paper towel and started cleaning his hair of slush. "Why'd you threaten him?" Kurt asked giving up on the paper towel and just wetting his sticky hair.

"'Cause he's a jerk and I'm sick of him doing crap to you."

Kurt contemplated this. "But he called you my boyfriend and you didn't deny it."

Puck shrugged as he wet another paper towel. He approached Kurt slowly and placed a hand of the back of Kurt's neck. He softly rubbed at Kurt's cheek with the wet towel but avoided his eyes.

"You said it wasn't good. That it wasn't right. We could make it right. _I _could make it right" Puck said lifting his eyes to Kurt's for a second and then looking away.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "What about Quinn?" he inquired.

"What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend."

Puck shrugged again and stepped back from Kurt's now clean face. "This thing, liking you… I… You're a guy and… " Puck rubbed his neck, searching for the right words. "I don't know whether I like girls or guys or both or whatever. I just know I like you" Puck looked up at Kurt and looked him right in the eyes. "I _really _like you and I wanna be with you. You've turned my world upside down. You're amazing, Kurt, and you deserve a prince, a knight in shining armour. And as much as I want it to be, that's not me." Puck looked away. "I… I think I love you." Puck turned and started to walk away.

Kurt grabbed Puck's wrist and the other boy turned around. Kurt stepped forward and put his other hand on Puck's cheek. He leaned forward and their lips met. Puck wound his arms around Kurt's body and Kurt did the same. He felt so safe here in puck's arms. Maybe Puck was right. Maybe they could make this work; make it right.

Kurt pulled away. "Thank you" he whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything"

Puck smiled. "No, thank _you_"

"For what?"

"For turning my world upside down"

Their lips met again and they kissed and held each other. Both feeling as safe and right as the other was.

000000000000000000000

**Right well that's that on this story.**

**I want to give everyone who read this a humongous thank you. Also, sorry for being a shitty writer. Also, thanks for being extremely patient. Like, extremely.**

**That's all for now. Bye.**


End file.
